The Lonesome Jedi
by JediLoveCupcakes
Summary: The story starts at the end of the clone wars and goes on into star wars rebels. A Jedi master is exiled and has to live in exile on a planet called lothal and meets a beautiful lady and has a baby girl who later has to choose her destined path.
1. Chapter 1

The Lonesome Jedi

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away there was a jedi knight named Svett Leon. He was a very skilled jedi knight serving under the republic trying to restore peace to the galaxy. He was tall with a medium light skin complexion with eyes that were as white as a clone's brand new shining armor. His hair purple like Master Windu's lightsaber and as just above his shoulder. Everyone he worked with to restore peace looked up to him as an honorable, wise, and strong jedi leader. Everyone except the jedi counsel that is. On his most recent mission he had traveled to the outer rim to Yavin to do a rescue mission when suddenly he was captured by the separatists. They wanted to know everything about the republic such as clone formations, weapons, jedi and their tactics, etc. The droids interrogated him furiously but he only gave away half the information with some fake information away. When jedi knight Master Aayla Secura rescued him she was greatly disappointed. Reporting to the jedi counsel about what happened he was faced with high treason on the court. Later Svett was found guilty and was forced to give up his place in the jedi order and was to be exiled to a planet far away. The select planet was Lothal. A few months later after Svett arrived on Lothal he met a lovely lady who had skin like honey, eyes a lovely dark hazel color, and hair like the daytime sky. She was walking down the busy streets trying to drop off supplies to a vendor when some hooligans came up and tried to rob her of her credits and goods. Suddenly and swiftly Svett came up and beat up the robbers in one swift movement. She gazed at him with such awe when he came to her and outstretched his hand to help her up.

"Are you okay miss?" Svett asked

"I'm fine now thanks to you." She replied with such kindness as she outstretched out her hand and accepted his help up.

As Svett picked up her items to return them to her. Then he asked her "May I ask what your name is m'lady?"

She laughed a little as her cheeks turned pink and replied "My name is Lillian and may I ask what your name may be?" Svett smiled and said to her "I'm Svett. Svett Leon and let me help you with that m'lady."

After that Svett left to explore the planet. As he left Lillian asked "Svett! Will I ever see you again?"

He turned back with a smile and said "You can bet on it m'lady."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later Svett returned to the town and saw Lillian again. When he saw her his face lit up with happiness. He calmly walked up to her and by her surprise she was happy to see him again. After some time of getting to know each other Svett and Lillian got married and built a home where you couldn't even see the town. They started a farming business and had a baby girl and named her Castilla. Unaware of their child's power they kept a close eye on her. As she became older her father realized her powers and started to train her in the way of the jedi.

The day when she turned four she had started to train with a lightsaber and while doing so she was a wild and clumsy. As she swung her father's lightsaber around her violet hair swung around too almost getting in her way of her sight and almost getting cut off by the lightsaber. But that never stopped her from doing any better.

As she was practicing Svett said to her

"Be careful where you point the lightsaber Callista!"

"I am dad! I've been practicing for the past five years. I think I have the whole caution thing with a lightsaber down now."

Her dad chuckled and ended training for the day. As Svett walked up to her he spoke to her in a calm and serious voice saying

"I think it's time you forge your own lightsaber now Castilla."

Her face lit up but she remained calm to keep herself from going all sorts of crazy. But before that they headed inside to eat lunch.

"How's my little birthday girl today?" Callista's mother asked.

"I'm really really really happy today mom!" Callista replied.

"Well that's just amazing!" Lillian said.

They all sat down at the table and had a big birthday lunch. As they ate they laughed, talked, and shared their stories. After some time passed they finished lunch and cleaned up the dishes. Afterwords Svett and Callista started to head out the door. Her father turned to Callista and said

"Head outside. I'll meet you there in a minute." Callista nodded and went outside.

The moment she went outside he turned to Lillian and worriedly told her some shocking news.

"Lillian I had a vision. A startling vision."

She got a worried look on her face and asked "What did it show you Svett."

He held his breath for a second and sighed. He started to say

"In my vision I saw myself perish. Callista was there but she escaped to safety."

Lillian was shocked but relieved at the same time. Her eyes started to swell with tears but before she could shed any Callista opened the door. Lillian wiped away her tears quickly and sniffled.

Starting to get impatient Callista asked

"When are we heading out dad?"


End file.
